


Nightmare

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(From) Allison: I’ll be right over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

Lydia jerks awake, hot tears sliding down her cheeks. She stifles a sob, reaching for her phone blindly. 

_(To) Allison: Are you awake?_

_(From) Allison: Yeah, studying. Is everything alright?_

_(To) Allison: Nightmare._

Barely a minute goes by before Lydia’s phone vibrates again. 

_(From) Allison: I’ll be right over._

Lydia hiccups. The tears have stopped, but her heart is still racing and Lydia knows it won’t slow down until she sees Allison. 

Thankfully it only takes Allison a few minutes and she’s letting herself in quietly with the key Lydia gave her, making her way quietly into the room. 

"Oh, Lydia," Allison breathes, crossing the room and taking Lydia into her arms. 

It makes her start to cry again, fresh tears gathering in her eyes and falling down her face. 

"The Nogistune killed you," she cries, clutching Allison closer. 

"I’m right here," Allison soothes, running her hands through Lydia’s locks. 

"I saw it. I  _felt_  it.”

"I’m not going to die, I promise." Lydia feels Allison press a kiss into her hair. "We’ll beat this thing."

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
